


you seem unreal and i'd die so quick without you

by rnadoka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Lance allows himself to think of Keith.





	you seem unreal and i'd die so quick without you

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to lover is a day by cuco while writing this, and it also gave me the title for the fic! as always, sorry if the POV is kinda weird, i'm still working on that sort of stuff. kudos and comments are IMMENSELY appreciated :D sorry for so much angst lately, guess i'm in that sorta mood ;;  
> if you'd like to message me about anything, my instagram is @shinjies! i don't bite :)

Keith had always loved dancing. He never blatantly said so, but Lance knew it was true.  
  
Lance used to catch Keith dancing. Not full-on, sweat inducing dances; Keith would never do that. It was the little things.  
  
He would see Keith swaying his head when a soft song came on, playing a small air guitar when a rock song came on. His knee would bounce to indie, pop. It seemed he had a different small dance for any genre. When Keith would catch Lance smiling at him, he'd go beet red and try to stop his movements (but they always seeped back into his body, his hair falling back and forth over his shoulders and face). Keith didn't know that Lance loves that about him. Loved that about him.  
  
Tears were flowing down Lance's cheeks, but he made no attempt to stop his memories. He tries to recall all of the things he knew about Keith, big and small.  
  
He  remembers the way Keith's hands fit in his own, the way his eyes would glimmer when they passed a dog on the street, the way he would trip over his own feet and avidly disagree that it happened. The fact that Keith wouldn't use conditioner because he insisted it made his "luscious locks" look too greasy for his liking. The way Keith's lips slotted against his own, the way he held onto Lance. The way his breath ghosted against the crook of Lance's neck. The way.  
  
It had been only a year without him, but it felt like an eternity. Lance shivered, his eyes opening. He looked to his left and realized he had left the window open. It was cold and the weather reminded Lance of Keith. Everything reminded him of Keith.  
  
A loud sound comes from downstairs, someone starting up their music in the apartment below his. It sounds peppy. Lance knew exactly how Keith would dance to this.


End file.
